The Little Things
by longshot015
Summary: A series of stories between Roy and Artemis. Longshot drabbles based on songs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Little Things

**Authors Note:** It's my first fanfic. Its a longshot pairing. I just love the tension between Roy and Artemis. Honestly,I pair Arty with anyone so. ... ,and this story is kinda like a long drabbles based on songs or things that inspires me to write. Basically,there's a different story every ! Slight AU

**Chapter One:** Little Things

**Little things** By Cobbie Caillat

_The little things, you do to me are_  
_Taking me over, I wanna show ya_  
_Everything inside of me_  
_Like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating_  
_My feet are stuck here, against the pavement_  
_I wanna break free, I wanna make it_  
_Closer to your eyes, get your attention_  
_Before you pass me by_

He hated her, or so he thought. He shouldn't feel this way, he shouldn't. Its been a week when he started acting like this. He knew that he was slipping away. He kept on thinking how different Artemis is for the past few days. It's like, his perspective of her,changed. He first felt weird when he was looking at her on the training room with Dinah. He thought she moved with grace,with passion,and with elegance. She looked good. And Roy Harper wouldn't allow himself to think that Artemis_ looks_ good.

A few moments after their training session with Dinah, Roy went to the kitchen to grab some juice. Then, he felt footsteps behind him. He glanced through his shoulder to see a blonde archer,walking towards him. He frowned.  
"Hello RA." She said,with her usual husky tone.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as he closed the door in the fridge.  
She shrugged. "I don't know. What do you usually do in a kitchen?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Do tell me,replacement." He said,with a mocking tone.  
She just rolled her eyes.  
Then,he felt something strange. He looked at Artemis, she looked good. He could tell that she just showered. He could smell her lavender scent,and her hair falls perfectly down. Her olive tan did suit her.  
"Hello? Earth to Roy Harper?" She asked as she snapped her fingers on his face.  
Roy didn't realized how close Artemis was.  
"Do you mind?I can't use the fridge if you're blocking it,Harper." She said harshly.  
"Here,you could have mine." He said as he gave Artemis his juice box and quickly turned away.  
He left Artemis perplexed,but, there was a smile on her face when she was holding the juice box. It was nice and odd of Roy to give his juice to her and walk away like that. But,it was better than the fighting and shouting and arguing they always have. That thought made her smile. But wait, what she thinking of Roy Harper and smiling at the same time? Roy Harper? The man who didn't trust her,the one who always looked down on her, the one who called her replacement.  
Then,enter boy wonder.  
"Hey,Arty,what's wrong?" He said as he entered the kitchen,with his sunglasses on.  
"Oh,what? , I was just thinking." She quickly replied in the sudden realization that her team mate asked her a question.  
Robin gave her a questioning look,but he just shrugged.

A few days later, Batman gave them a break. Artemis couldn't believe it, the best of all, he told them to 'unwind' a little bit, since their mission against Joker last night consist of explosives,chasing,and more explosives. It was a night of running,and avoiding bombs and the Joker's poisonous laughing gas, but thanks to team effort they managed to catch the Joker. Batman was proud that the 'kids' haven't actually caused too much trouble and damage for one night, and it was a Friday night too. So, as a token of gratitude, he gave them to spend the weekdays off, to a private beach resort that the Wayne Company was a partner of. Once in a while, they needed a break, and Artemis and the team couldn't agree more.

M'ggan as her usual,happy-go-lucky self, dragged Artemis to go shopping for a bikini or bathing suit for the weekend, since they wouldn't be going to the resort until twelve. She doesn't plan on going to, but M'ggan pleaded her to, she couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes, but she knew M'ggan would just annoy her until she says yes.  
As M'ggan enthusiastically choose some bikini, she couldn't help but smile to herself, she could see that her friend is enjoying her time here at earth,and she liked that. Having company with another girl. Then, she remembered her sister Jade,they used to do this things together but now..

"Artemis, look! Try this!" M'ggan called her and showed her a yellow two-pieced-bikini. S  
She smiled and walks towards M'ggan.

Roy didn't knew why he's packing his back, technically he wasn't invited, he wasn't part of the team, he told them, didn't he? But, he realized, he fights alongside with them, go to missions with them, spar with them, he wanted to deny it, but it looks like that he is part of this team. Robin called him earlier if he wanted to spend the weekend with them in the beach. He wanted to say no. But,when he asked who was coming, which he already knew everyone will, when Robin mentioned Artemis name, he could feel his heart skipped a beat, he wanted to see her again. And, that's why he is packing his bag for the weekend.

He was about to go out in his apartment with his shoulder bag, when he heard someone at the door. "Roy? Are you home?" Ollie asked.

He opened the door, and he saw his old mentor with his civilian clothes on. "Hey there buddy. Going somewhere?" He asked.  
"Obviously." He said, closing his eyes,and locking the door.

"Hey, if you want to we could patrol over this weekend, you know, just like the old times." Ollie said, smiling.

He sighed. "No, and I am going away for the weekend, Dick invited me to go with them to the beach." He said, walking away.  
"Can I come?" His old mentor asked.

He frowned. "No, it's our only chance to get away from the old people." He said as he started walking away."  
Well, have fun then!" Ollie called out. "Wait, did he just said?"

They all agreed to meet in the cave. As Roy arrived, everyone was already there. Duh, they practically lived there. Except for Wally and Artemis. Artemis, he looked at her, she was wearing a green muscle tee that shows off her back and a pair of white shorts, and sandals, it was simple, but she looked hot. Roy mentally cursed himself for looking at her.

Robin cleared his throat. M'ggan giggled at Wally was laughing. Connor and Kadlur kept quiet,and Artemis was giving him a look. Wally went over him,still laughing,and patted his shoulder.

"Don't drool over man." He laughed. Robin couldn't help,and he was bursting out too.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Let's just go already." She said as she walked passed Roy. He could feel his heart beat again, and the smell of lavender from her hair lingered on his nose. He sighed. He knew he was slipping, and now, it's even worst. He was falling.

_(back up, back up) take another chance,_  
_Don't you (mess up, mess up) I don't wanna lose you_  
_(wake up, wake up) this ain't just a thing that you_  
_(give up, give up) don't you say that I'd be_  
_Better off better off, sleeping by myself and wondering_  
_If I'm better off better off, with out you boy_

"Just my luck." Artemis thought to herself. At the van, she was paired up with Roy. Since Robin was with Wally on the 1st row, M'ggan and Connor on the second, and she was stuck with Roy on the back. Kaldur has the luckiest part, he was on the passenger's seat with the driver. She was looking by the window,when she saw Roy at the reflection staring at her.  
"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." He quickly said, looking away.

She sighed. Deep down, she knew that something was up. The Roy Harper she knew wouldn't want to sit beside her without arguing or forcing Wally to sit beside her. He was lying. And she wants to know why.

"Something's up. So spill." She said.

Roy, being stubborn as he is, still not looking at her. She sighed.  
"Look, I know you don't like me, but, hey, since we're stuck together for an hour of driving, why not make it fun,shall we?" She said, trying to be more, well, less annoyed.

He couldn't say it. I mean, who could? He was happy that he had the chance to sit next to her, but, on Artemis side, he could see that she wasn't enjoying his company.

"I'm trying.." He muttered,keeping his voice low.  
She looked at him. "Trying what?" She asked, her voice neutral.

"Trying to know you,replacement."He said,giving her a half-hearted smile.

She smiled at him too. Making him a little relieved.  
"I'm trying too." She admitted.

It was a long ride, as Artemis hate to admit it, she was starting to like the Roy Harper who didn't accused her, or insulted her. Those are the little things in life that she was thankful for.


	2. Chapter 2: How To Love

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm back! I'm a little bored right now, plus, I had coffee earlier, so, it's no sleep Wednesday. Lol. Anyway, what do you guys think of my first chapter? Don't forget, FAVE,FOLLOW, and REVIEW :)**

**Chapter Two:**How To Love

**How To Love** By **Lil Wayne**

_Oh,_  
_See I just want you to know_  
_That you deserve the best_  
_You're beautiful_  
_You're beautiful_  
_Yeah_

_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual_  
_Far from the usual_

He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, that she was one of a kind, he wanted to love her, to mend her broken heart, to comfort her in time of her sadness and sorrow. But, he couldn't. And, he was a coward for that. It was the day of Wally's funeral. His best friend, his brother. He don't want to believe that he was gone, but, part of him wanted to, because he has eyes for his girl, the blonde archer who replaced him.

As Roy went down the funeral, he left the sorrow of Artemis, she was wearing a black dress, and a black hat,and the weather was right too. As if the heavens looked down in her grief. His old mentor stood by her, and her mother and Dinah too. Barry, and some of the superheroes in town. They mourn for the lost of a loved one.

After the ceremony, she wanted to stay. Ollie wanted to take her home, but, she pleaded of staying a little longer. Roy went up to her. She knew that he was there, she was no longer crying, instead, she was standing holding her arms. He put his hand on her shoulder, to show sympathy.

"He was a good man." He said.

Artemis tried to smile. "Yeah, he was crazy too." She said,as she wiped her tear.

"I'm really sorry,Artemis." He said. And he was. He knew Wally since they were kids. They grew up together, goof around together, trained together, and the became sidekicks together.

"Yeah, me too.I know what he meant to you lost a friend too." She said.  
Even though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to, but he can't.

"You're Artemis Crock. You're a fighter. So suck it up. You'll survive,you always do." He said.  
She couldn't take it anymore, she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

Three years later..

He was standing at the grave of his friend. He knew a part of her will always love him, and he couldn't compete with that. But, Artemis and Roy started dating two years ago, at first it was just sleepovers, then, some late night phone calls, then comes the 'asking out to a proper date phase', and after two years, he finally had the courage to face his competitor.  
"Hey there man. She misses you, she doesn't tell anyone, but I know she does." He started talking. "I love her,I really do."

Then,he was surprised to see Artemis on his side. But he didn't reacted.  
"You know, it's unfair to visit him alone,you know." She said.

He pulled her closer. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "Not very long." she answered. Then, she put the white rose that she was holding on top of Wally's grave.

"Let's go home,Roy. Come on, I'll cook some dinner." She offered,as she hold his hand.

He smiled at her. She smiled back. "You know, I'm happy Roy, and it's because of you."

She always told him, on how he saved her, how he managed to pull her out on her own misery that she made for herself. The truth is, Artemis is glad to have Roy, he taught her how to love again, when she thought she'll never will. And she was happy,contented,loved.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said.

And with that, Roy knew he had won the game.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Song

**Author's Note: I love this song, its a little cheesy, but I like it. In this story Artemis is 18 and Roy is 21. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Three: Your Song**

**Your Song **by **Elton John**

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
_I don't have much money but boy if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

He thinks its funny, he could never have thought that they would end up living together. At first, everything seems strange, but, he knew that sooner or later, this was going to happen. Since the both of them are practically married. Never in his lifetime would Roy imagine that Artemis will be living with him. Hell, he never really think that they will both end up together. Back then he hated her, well, he was insecure of her. But then, something has changed between the blonde archer and the red head. Maybe its the way she smiles? Or the way she laughed, the way she moved? Roy wasn't sure at first. But he is now.

He's on the couch, watching her unpack the boxes she brought in earlier that morning.

"Babe, can you help me? You've been in the couch for, I don't know, an hour?" Artemis said, as she grabbed her clothes on Roy's cabinet on the other room.

He looked at her things, she doesn't have much. He sighed. "Is that all of your clothes?" He asked.

"Huh?" Artemis asked as she was standing on the other room. "Yeah, since I don't really have much."

He kept quiet. He wanted to have Artemis all the things she wanted to have, she deserve the best. And he wanted her to be happy,he always does.

She went up to him and held his hand "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing babe." He said, as he gently caressed her face with his free hand. "You're so beautiful." He said, lowering his face to her, their face was inches away for a kiss when M'ggan and Zatanna bursted in.

"Gee, perfect timing guys." Roy muttered.

M'ggan giggled and Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Please, continue. Are you embarrassed Roy?" Zatanna teased him.

Roy shook his head. Zatanna has been spending a lot of time with Dick.

The girls helped Artemis unpacked, which wasn't really a hassle, considering she only has few things. Roy helped out too. After they finished, Artemis convinced them to stay for snacks, but they denied. M'ggan has a date with Connor and Zatanna and Dick will tag along, it's like a double date. They left us alone,teasing the both Roy and Artemis to 'continue' what the two lovers were doing before they arrived.

Artemis was sitting on the couch when Roy entered the living room. "  
"Babe, why don't I take you out shopping tomorrow?" He asked, as he sat beside her, and pulled her closer.

"Thanks but,I have a class tomorrow, and besides, I'm going on patrol with Ollie tomorrow." She said,resting her head on his shoulder. "And besides, I got everything I have here." She said. "I have you,and I couldn't ask for more."

Hearing those words, Roy cupped her face and kissed her. "Just making sure babe." He smiled as he broke off the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling For You

**Chapter Four: Falling For You**

**Falling For You By Cobbie Caillat**

_I don't know but I think I maybe_  
_Fallin' for you dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should keep this to myself_  
_Waiting 'til I know you better_

She wasn't sure at first. She was truth is, she was scared of this feeling. She was afraid of falling in love with a certain boy named Roy Harper. The truth is, she's been hiding everything she feels about him. Ever since she was a child, he had a major crush on _Speedy._ But as she joined the team, he hated her, but she _likes_ him. And she was miserable for feeling the way she did for him.

_I am trying not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

She tried to tell him, to confess. But every time she tried, she failed. She wasn't sure if how will he react to her confession. She's been trying to tell him how she felt for the last few days, but every time she does, she chickens out, and doesn't. She wanted to, her feelings that she's been feeling are getting harder and harder to control every day. She feels like its going to explode.

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you._  
_I'm falling for you._

She feels like its a lifetime, like she's been watching Roy all her life, and loving him in the shadows. But one night, after a long training session with Dinah, she finally found the perfect opportunity to tell Roy how she feels. The team were taking a rest, Kadlur was relaxing on the pool, and God knows what were the others up to. She was looking for Roy at the cave when she saw him on the couch, holding the remote, and he was asleep.

She stood in front of him, he looked peaceful, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Roy, you know, even if you hate me, you should know... I.. I think I'm falling for you." She whispered. It was easier if he was asleep. She didn't expect him to answer, but, at least she tried.

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_

She was invited to the Queen Industries annual ball. She couldn't say no, Ollie has been a good mentor and a father-like image to her, in fact, she's happy to come to the ball, why? She's been paired up with Roy, st first, he didn't want to go together with her, which by the way, made her cry for the past few days.

She wore the dress that she M'ggan and Zatanna shopped for the day before the ball. The music began playing.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Roy asked, not looking directly.

She blushed like a school girl. "Um, yeah. Well, only if you wanted to." She answered.

Roy smiled. "I wouldn't ask if I don'r want to,right?"

He smiled. He actually smiled at her. She couldn't explain the feeling that she had right now. She wanted to, but she cant.

As they swayed along with the music, Artemis felt that she and Roy were alone. That they're the only one dancing through the music.

"You look good." Roy said.

She blushed again. "Thanks. You look good too." She was trying to be cool,and not sound like a crazy school girl who is dancing with her crush. Deep down, she knew this wasn't just a crush.

"You know, you're not that bad,replacement. I like you too." He said.

Her smile widen. "You knew?" She asked.

He smiled too. "You're not really that subtle, Artemis."

As the music stopped playing, Roy was still holding her hand.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" He asked.

Artemis smiled, and they danced again when the music began playing. She knew, this was going to be a good year for her.


End file.
